Worry
by mrtysh
Summary: Keira worries of Jak as he is away. Imagine how she acts when he comes home.... JxK JaKeira JakxKeira, drabble oneshot.


**DISCLSIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED, OR THE BOOK GONE WITH THE WIND!!!**

**A/N: Here's a JxK drabble oneshot inspired by some late night rain while listening to "Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head" by B.J. Thomas. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Worry**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Keira sat alone anxiously in the living room of her home, twirling her short emerald hair. She tried to concentrate on her copy of Gone With the Wind, but she couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

He, the one she loved so much as to live with, to care so much for. The one who was deeply involved with the Haven City Freedom League and fought all the wars between the KG and Metal Heads with all sorts of amazingly abnormal strength, and the most high-tech weapons of the century. The one could make her smile anytime, anywhere; she was always happy when she was around him.

The one she loved dearly.

He was Jak Mar of Haven City, and recently accepted into the dangerous desert city of Spargus.

Even thinking his name made Keira nearly swoon. Seeing him was a completely different story. His golden-yellow-green hair could be spotted anywhere, it was truly unique. His mysterious yet adorable oceanic blue eyes always lured her in; they reflected a very serious, determined personality. She could effortlessly admire these simple features all day...

She would love for him to be in her presence at the moment. Unfortunately, he was a hero to everyone; and duty called at possibly the worst times ever. She worried that she might never see him again when he left for extended periods of time.

_What would I do without him? I love him... _Keira thought of him endlessly. She was going insane; he hadn't been home for over a month! She missed him more than words could describe...

So maybe it took a while to rid the city of Metal Heads, that was understandable. But how in hell did Spargus get dragged into this?

Oh, that's right. Jak was evicted from the city a long time ago by they city council and had to go through hell to get back in with the Freedom League. That involved befriending his _own_ father Damas, King of Spargus, and earning citizenship to the desert city by battling in an arena three times in short order. Now he was allowed free passage into Haven and into Spargus.

Her poor love. And that didn't even cover Errol, the bastard that dared try to kill Jak and take over the entire world. But, as far as she knew, he was all right still. She hadn't heard from him in a few days, though...

As Keira thought that, she heard a motor outside. _Who would be here at this time of night?_

Slowly, she rose from her perch. She grabbed the biggest flashlight in the home, for safety reasons, and crept to the door at a snail's pace.

In the two seconds that it all happened, it seemed like nothing. But in the end, it certainly amounted to _something_ indeed.

She now noticed it was raining lightly; tiny droplets falling from the dark night sky. Nevertheless, the moon still shined brighter than ever in its crescent form. She opened the off-white door to get a closer look at the beautiful rain.

The instant she opened the door, she saw a lone figure walking slowly towards her...

"Jak!" Keira ran toward him so fast a zoomer would have to exceed the speed limit to pass her up. "You're... finally home."

Before he could speak or they could get out of the rain, Keira clung to him, kissing him firmly; out of pure need for close contact. As soon as he felt that warmth and passion, Jak melted into the embrace, pulling her tight to his chilled, aroused body.

In such weather, one might notice the chills of the rain and the fact that they were getting drenched, but it didn't seem to faze the young pair.

"You're all right," Keira gasped against Jak's moist lips. "You don't know how worried I was..."

"I bet I do," Jak spoke finally. "If it's how much I worried about you, then yes, I am familiar with the feeling. I won't have to leave you, so we can be together again. Spargus and Haven are safe. Errol is gone for good now."

"Why haven't I heard this yet?" Keira inquired, frowning and furrowing her left brow.

"Because I literally just got back, and the Transporter just left. No one knows but you and the party of zero that fought with me," Jak replied, grinning. By this time they were both thoroughly drenched, and neither seemed to notice.

"I'm... so glad you're back," Keira was at a loss for what to say, but Jak took over quickly enough.

"Well, I'm here for you... and I love you, Keira Hagai..." He crashed his lips to hers hastily, eagerly delving his tongue into her moist mouth, pulling her thin frame toward him even more.

Separating somewhat, Keira whispered ever so faintly, "I love you, too, Jak Mar..."

Finally, she didn't have to worry again.

* * *

**A/N: I guess that was it... I hope it was satisfactory. Poor Daxter didn't make it in.... Anyway, I do hope you liked it, let me know of my mistakes.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_love, mrtysh_


End file.
